


capable of terrible things

by tvheads



Series: space stories [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Child Abuse, Gen, Severe Child Abuse, Transformation, Vague, this is probably really bad but uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: The first sign that something was amiss was when her fingernails turned black. She was four.





	capable of terrible things

**Author's Note:**

> "run" by awolnation was a big inspiration for writing about this tbh

The first sign that something was amiss was when her fingernails turned black. She was four.

Mag's parents worried, of course. But the girl herself didn't seem to mind. The other children found it cool. There was nothing wrong, really. Even the doctor agreed.

Three years later, when Mag was seven, her skin grew pale and colder. Her brown eyes seemed brighter in a way that wasn't quite right. Her parents worried even more about this, though once again the child had no issue with it. The doctors decided there was definitely something wrong with Mag, but they didn't know what.

By age eight, her skin was almost white. Her eyes glowed, and now their color was changing, too. The doctors theorize that it's just a mutation that happened to appear later in life. It's unheard of in children, though. Her parents find her strange. Hard to look at. How could this come from them?

(It didn't come from them.)

At nine, they find her having a nightmare, writhing about a foot above the couch she'd slept on. She's surrounded by a magenta aura. As are the lamp (now unplugged) and pillows.

Not long after Mag's eleventh birthday, her nose collapses, and now there are two red raw slits on her flat face. The doctors talk about how strange her anatomy is becoming, how different her brain is.

Her parents leave her for it. Yes, they give Mag a room to sleep in, but they never interact with her. She doesn't want that. She's a growing girl, after all. She does need attention. So she tries to get it any way she can.

Scold her for skipping school. For using drugs like the sticks. For beating up people who look at her the wrong way. Talk to her, please.

But now they hate her. Okay, maybe not hate, but they are scolding her and it's terrible because they are angry and they're so angry and she used up their money and food and took up too much space all the time and—

When they learn about her successful takeover of the local time travel bureau branch they snap.

She's only under the water for a few seconds before she herself snaps, retaliating and using her new strength to rip herself out of their hands and lash out with everything she has. The house shakes with purple energy, and her parents collapse, battered.

At age sixteen, Mag runs away.

**Author's Note:**

> ricochet's backstory is pretty dark (ricochet = mag)


End file.
